


12.Sharing Hobbies

by w_hope



Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [12]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Animals, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Don't copy to another site, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Gokudera Hayato Swears A Lot, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Pets, Swearing, but i did my best lol, i mean not really because it's THOSE two together, they just came back from the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_hope/pseuds/w_hope
Summary: The first thing Gokudera needs to do now they’re back to the present again, is to check on Namimori’s stray animals. Too bad it's the first thing on Hibari's list too.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato & Hibari Kyouya
Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the animals names are random lol, don't think too much on them.
> 
> Enjoy!

Gokudera could think of only three reasons as to _why_ all the stray animals seem to have disappeared of Namimori.  
  
1) He stayed too long in the future because of this marshmallows-eating fucker, and now the strays don’t trust him anymore to show their face.  
  
2) The return-to-the-present induced earthquake opened the floor in two and managed to swallow all the strays, and really, can Gokudera _not_ trust anyone these days, not even the so-called Strongest babies in the world?  
  
3) The marshmallows-eating fucker fucked too much with the universes, and now they’re simply no such things as stray animals in the world.  
  
Gokudera throws his cigarette on the floor and crushes it under his foot. And oh, what he would _give_ for it to be the face of a so-called new god of the worlds…  
  
He steadies the bag on his back, and makes his way back home. Of course this matter needs _immediate_ investigation, but he’s not going to do that while carrying a bag full of animals food.  
  
He makes a detour by the river to double check, glances at the shore as he’s walking by, and almost chokes on the smoke of his cigarette.  
  
Gokudera scrambles down the stairs, and runs to the bridge.  
  
There, just under it, _all_ the strays animals he was looking for, cats and dogs alike existing side by side oddly peacefully.

And scattered between them, these stupids-pompadour-haircut guys.  
  
He points an accusing finger at the mastermind of it all. “You!”  
  
His heart beats faster, and a grin pulls at his lips. This is it, this are all the proofs he ever needed.  
  
Hibari _is_ an animal type of U.MA., and he just busted him in the middle of some kind of ritual with his kinds.  
  
He needs to take pictures—no, better yet, he needs to record the whole thing.  
  
No, _wait_. What he needs is to get his priorities straight.  
  
“What the goddamn fuck are you doing? Do you demand even animals bow to you?”  
  
Hibari takes a look at him, at the bag he dropped at his feet.  
  
“So it’s you. The stray animals of Namimori are taken care of, do not interfere anymore. You fatten them.”  
  
“Say fucking _what_ now?” Why does this guy never fucking make sense to him? Except, _everything_ clicks then in Gokudera’s brain. He points his finger again with more zeal. “It’s _you!_ What the _hell_ are you teaching them? I almost lost my eye this one time!”  
  
Hibari raises an eyebrow. He takes in the animals in front of him, looks back at him.  
  
“Which one? They earned a treat.”  
  
Gokudera reaches for his dynamites. Now he just _asked_ for it, Tenth will surely understand.  
  
Zitto makes his way to him to rub his head against his leg. Relief runs through him.  
  
Gokudera would have gone through the whole process of winning their trust again if he had to, but he’s honestly glad he _doesn’t_ have to.  
  
A kitten follows behind Zitto, suspiciously looking like a mini him.  
  
Oh _shit_ , did Zitto got a kitten? When? With whom? Pia, Bianca?

Gokudera _missed_ that?  
  
Fucking _goddamned_ shithead of a crazy marshmallows induced brain rot fucker.  
  
Luigi and Sonno comes to him too, disregarding their food and ignoring the calls of the disciplinary committee members.  
  
Gokudera rubs their heads, and smiles smugly at Hibari.  
  
“Sorry, what _exactly_ do you have taken care of again?”  
  
Hibari narrows his eyes.

Bruno waves his tail looking straight at Gokudera, and he calls out to him.  
  
“Come here, Bruno.”  
  
“Shinobu.”  
  
Bruno instantly changes his course, and sits at Hibari’s feet. Hibari rubs him behind his ear, and he barks happily.  
  
Hibari doesn’t even look at him. “Sorry, were you calling out to him? He looks to me like he doesn’t care about your existence.”  
  
“Oh, you’re _so_ on.”  
  
Gokudera stands in the middle of a circle of mess tins filled with milk and food, the same way Hibari is opposite him. In between them, the stray animals at equal distance of each of them. Off to the side, the disciplinary committee members as referees.  
  
Gokudera crouches, uses both his baby voice and the gibberish talk to win Torta, Bambi and Rocco to his side. Hibari calls out to Vito, Rosa, Augusto _and_ Prima, in the softest voice Gokudera ever heard him use, and all fourth of them go to his side.  
  
Gokudera takes out his mini dynamites toys specifically tailored for them, and lights them off. Hibari propagates the food around him, smirking—what a fucking cheater!  
  
Gokudera swallows his pride, and starts humming, even singing a couple of lyrics. Hibari makes Hibird sings the school anthem.  
  
Maria is the only one left, while there is an equal number of animals on each side.  
  
“Don’t get your hopes up,” Hibari says, “Mami practically lives in my house. Mami, it’s time to eat.”  
  
“Oh yeah? Well, did _you_ nurse her broken leg until she healed? Maria, come this way, come say hello.”  
  
“Mami, this way. A treat is waiting for you.”  
  
“Maria, don’t listen to this bastard. Come to me.”  
  
“ _Mami_.”  
  
“ _Maria_.”  
  
“ _ **Mami**_.”  
  
“ _ **Maria**_.”  
  
Gokudera and Hibari glare at each other, and the tension is thick in the air.  
  
Maria stretches, yawns lazily. She looks at Gokudera, takes a few steps his way. She turns back to Hibari, takes a few steps his way. She turns back again, stops at her previous spot.  
  
Gokudera holds his breath.  
  
Maria takes off, but not to either of them. She runs up the stairs, and throws herself right into Tsuna’s legs.  
  
“Tenth!”  
  
Tsuna startles, but then eagerly scoops Maria up in his arms. They rub their head against each other’s.  
  
Hibari makes an offending noise.  
  
“What was that you school-loving freak? Tenth is a great man, it’s only natural Maria chose him!”  
  
Hibari makes that face where he’s obviously rolling his eyes while looking you straight in the eye. Gokudera twitches to throw a dynamite his way.  
  
“Same place, same hour, tomorrow?”  
  
Gokudera sticks his nose up in the air. “Your funeral.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Tsuna saved Maria from drowning once (he calls her Akiko). He brought her back home in case she would catch a cold, and they spent a couple of days together.  
> \- And yeah, they’re not exactly _nice_ to each other in this, but this _is_ Hibari and Gokudera, I did what I could while trying to keep them in character lol.  
> \- Also I _do_ firmly believe Gokudera would have straight up punch Byakuran in the face upon seeing him in the present for the first time, and even blow him up a couple of times. Like they both deserve azsdfghjkl.
> 
> This prompt with _this_ pairing puzzled me at first, because _what_ could possibly those two have in common? And then I was like "oh it'd have to be animals!". 
> 
> But it could also be music! Like, we know Hibari taught Hibird to sing and Gokudera is a pianist. 
> 
> And what about something with them being both organized people? After all Hibari is the head of the disciplinary committee, and Gokudera is a strategist type of fighter (and is really into theory).
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any and all review are appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> \--- w_h


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some thoughts/headcanons I have about this verse.

  * We only ever see Gokudera interact with Uri, so it's a bit unfair but I’m gonna go ahead anyway and say he’s bad with animals in general. Or more like, animals just never seem to like/trust him at first glance.



  * That never stopped Gokudera to stop and try to help all the stray animals he ever stumbles on all his life.

  * And that even before he could relate to them in a way no 13yo should relate to them.

  * It always takes a lot more than one try, and a lot of scratches and bites and a general hostility from the animals, and Gokudera getting a hold of his temper and being patient, but he never gives up.

  * He comes back every time, with food or drinks or toys or a first aid kit, and try to play by their rules as much as he can.

  * And eventually they warm up to him, and once they do they actually come to like him and trust him really quickly.

  * And Gokudera wants to adopt one (or _more_ ) of them, but he doesn’t trust himself to have this particular skill set. He gets there eventually though.




* * *

  * Hibari on the other end is an animal magnet. They’re just drawn to him, and he never minds it.

  * He has the disciplinary committee tracking every stray animals in Namimori, and keeping notes on every type of care they give them.

  * (That’s how he knows there’s someone else actively taking care of them too, and on a daily basis.)

  * And he doesn’t actually gather them all in one place every time lol. But he just got back from the future, and figured it’d be less bothersome to check on them all that way.

  * Hibari takes them to the vet first things first, and then does a background check on them all (as much a background check he can do anyway).

  * The ones he can identify and who got lost are returned to their homes.

  * The ones he can tell got lost and have a home to go back to but can’t identify, have people actively looking for their homes.

  * (Of course they’re returned to their homes _only_ if it’s a suitable home they should be returned to. If not, Hibari _visits_ these homes anyway.)

  * (On the other hand when it’s a case where the owners _want_ to take care of the pet but don’t have the means to do it for whatever reasons, Hibari helps them with that.)

  * The ones who got abandoned, and the ones who got both abandoned and obviously maltreated, well—Hibari schedule a little _**meeting**_ with the former owners.




* * *

  * And I feel like in this verse Hibari has actual parents who have authority on him, and they stand firm on the fact that “No, Hibari, we can’t let you adopt all the stray animals in Namimori.”

  * Hibari thinks it’s bullshit because their house is big and he’s sure he could manage, and also feels annoyed because they keep acting like he can just brought a _few_ of them home.

  * But he _obviously_ can’t, how is he supposed to _choose_ between them all?

  * (He gets there eventually, but it’s more the animals choosing his home like Mami, than him choosing them.)




* * *

  * They meet again the next day by the river, then take opposites direction, and see how many strays they can feed before they have to meet again halfway.

  * The day after that they switch directions, and see if they can feed the strays faster than the other did.

  * And the day after that they go around the city together to see who’s the one most liked by the strays.

  * At the end of the third day they make the counts. Lather, rinse, repeat.

  * They eventually become friends, because of the sheer force of spending all this time together. And also by beating up stupid, cruel people who take their shit out on animals together.

  * Funnily enough they discover the same side of each other’s: gentleness.

  * Hibari uses this soft, soothing voice whenever he talks with the animals, has this genuine, open expression on his face, and just a very, simple, content little smile pulling at his lips.

  * Gokudera can’t make his voice that soft, or exudes that much of a calm energy. But he has this way he moves himself, the way he strokes them, the careful weight he puts in his movements whenever he has to touch them, that just speak of safety and trustworthiness.




* * *

  * Hibari starts hovering around Gokudera whenever he has to crowd with the others. And I feel like they’d be the kind of friends to mock others together.

  * (Not their common friends, or the other’s friends that aren’t necessarily _their_ friends too, but everyone else is fair game.)

  * Gokudera is all colorful insults and imaginative metaphors, while Hibari is just very blunt and it’s all in the tone of his voice.

  * They both find the other _hilarious_.

  * And then Hibari starts showing at least one time out of three whenever they crowd together. And when he doesn’t Gokduera takes notes so he can debrief him later.

  * Meanwhile the others are rightfully _baffled_.

  * Is that Hibari willingly hanging out with someone? Wait, do they actually look _friendly_ with each other? Are they _laughing_ with each other??

  * Did Gokudera just _**pet**_ Hibird??? Did Hibird just _**land on top of Gokudera’s head**_????????

  * The others are _losing their mind_ , and they actually don’t even notice lmao.




* * *

  * But also, what if Yamamoto is _jealous?_

  * He’s all like, “What the hell, I’m trying to befriend you since day one and all you do is snap at me, and then you go and become friend with _Hibari_ of all people in no time???”

  * (No offense to Hibari, he actually _likes_ Hibari, but also he sure as hell was there _**first**_.)

  * And then Gokudera has to go through the mortifying ordeal of asserting their friendship and the fact that yes, he _does_ see Yamamoto as a friend, with actual words he has to speak out loud, and in no uncertain terms.

  * And even worse, he has to explain how it’s stupid of him to compare himself to Hibari, because he values both friendships for entirely different reasons.

  * Sometimes he just needs to be his explosive self, and tactless and hurtful more often than he would like, and trusts that he won’t be pushed away for it.

  * And sometimes he just needs someone to indulge with him in being unapologetically unlikable, and trusts he’s not being judged for it.

  * And he regrets this conversation _deeply_ because Yamamoto and Hibari ends up becoming friends anyway (and Yamamoto _never_ lets him live their conversation down), and suddenly they’re an inseparable trio.




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any and all review are appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> \--- w_h


End file.
